The Four of Us
by mymistrust
Summary: Um ano depois dos acontecimentos de “A Verdade”, os quatro agentes se reencontram para tentarem mais um acordo em nome de Mulder e Scully junto ao FBI, o que faz com que esta última reflita sobre a amizade e a confiança entre eles.


**THE FOUR OF US  
**_© 2007 Mistrust  
_

**Fandom:** Arquivo X (The X-Files)  
**Spoilers:** Piloto, "William", "Empédocles" e "A Verdade".  
**Categoria:** MSDR friendship, MSR, Scully POV.  
**Nota da Autora:** Antes de se descabelarem de raiva ante os nomes "Doggett" e "Reyes", por favor, leiam isso.  
Não sou uma eXcer purista, e não senti que os novos personagens "ameaçaram" de qualquer forma os papéis de Mulder e Scully na série. Pelo contrário, achei que eles acrescentaram nova vida à história, e conseguiram sustentá-la por mais duas temporadas. A grande falha, a meu ver, não foi a inserção da dupla, mas sim a saída de David Duchovny. Acho que os dois últimos anos teriam sido fantásticos se Mulder e Scully continuassem nos Arquivos X, juntamente com Doggett e Reyes. É uma pena que por causa da mania de estrelismo de DD e sua conseqüente saída, os novos agentes foram vistos com maus olhos pela maioria de nós, adoradores de Mulder e Scully.  
Essa fic surgiu do meu desejo de mostrar como eu imagino a amizade entre esses quatro agentes, impossível de ser explorada na temporada final. Espero que leiam, antes de fazerem qualquer declaração.

**Scully, Mulder, Doggett, Reyes e outros são © Chris Carter.  
**Todos os personagens e elementos pertencem a Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting e a 1013 Productions. Eu não detenho os direitos sobre nada aqui. Como qualquer outra fanfic, esta foi escrita sem visar fins lucrativos.

"**The Four of Us" é uma FanFiction © Mistrust. ****Dezembro de 2007.  
**Lembrando que apesar disto ser uma fanfic, a criatividade de escrevê-la ainda é minha. Tenha sua própria idéia e escreva-a.

* * *

**Motel ShiningStar  
****Roswell, Novo México.  
****22h23min**

Eu estava deitada na cama, completamente vestida. Nem mesmo meus sapatos tive coragem de tirar. Lá fora, eu ouvia o barulho do motor de um carro dando partida. Quando ele deu ré, os faróis iluminaram meu quarto por entre a veneziana abaixada: havia apenas a cama de casal, um guarda roupa embutido, uma mesa e a porta do banheiro minúsculo. E eu, é claro, deitada de olhos fechados.

Todo meu corpo doía, e mesmo parada eu podia sentir meus músculos reclamarem do meu abuso físico. Não havia sido fácil chegar despercebida àquele motel. Aliás, nada vinha sendo fácil desde que eu e Mulder começamos a nos esconder e a viver clandestinamente. Vivíamos constantemente tensos, atentos com tudo à nossa volta, não podendo ter um minuto de tranqüilidade sem que, em seguida, nos arrependêssemos por baixar a guarda. Correndo de estado em estado, passando meses escondidos no México, e mesmo assim, nunca estávamos completamente livres dos nossos perseguidores. Eles não davam trégua. Eles não dariam trégua enquanto não nos capturassem. Entretanto, como diz Mulder, nós também não daríamos trégua aos nossos caçadores.

A lembrança dele me fez sorrir, e no mesmo instante, a porta do quarto se abriu. Eu, no entanto, não me mexi. Sabia que era Mulder. Exatamente dez minutos fora.

Desde que começamos a fugir, aprendemos a cronometrar o tempo que levávamos longe um do outro. Assim, evitávamos que quem ficasse esperando se preocupasse à toa e saísse, se desencontrando, ou que quem saiu não entrasse atirando no quarto, achando que havia algo errado. É claro, combinamos isso depois que eu quase atirei em Mulder quando ele demorou mais de cinco minutos para dar um telefonema a um de seus conhecidos na MUFON. Falávamos em telefones públicos, não mais do que um minuto, com um adaptador de voz para que não nos reconhecessem. Mais um mecanismo que Mulder tomara emprestado na velha sede dos Pistoleiros Solitários.

– Pensando em mim? – Mulder perguntou, ao ver-me sorrindo de olhos fechados.

– Não, em macarrão com queijo! – menti, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ainda mais para ele. Mulder sustentava um rosto cansado, tinha enormes olheiras e os cabelos definitivamente precisavam de um corte. Ele começara a cultivar um cavanhaque, e, no entanto, sorria como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo em nossas vidas. Porém, eu sabia como ele realmente estava se sentindo, e vê-lo naquele estado de cansaço físico e mental me partia o coração. Não havia um dia em que eu não me perguntasse quando toda aquela perseguição acabaria.

Mas não era apenas Mulder que estava cansado: eu também estava exausta daquela vida, e talvez tenha me cansado bem antes do que ele. É claro, eu nunca disse nada, sabia que se eu reclamasse uma única vez, seria suficiente para ele querer fazer alguma loucura (maior do que a que vínhamos fazendo).

– Eu sou muito mais gostoso que macarrão com queijo... – disse ele, largando uma sacola de comida em cima da mesa e sentando-se da beira da cama, acariciando meu rosto.

Eu ri, e me virei na cama, dando-lhe as costas. Esperava que ele pulasse em mim, ou que começasse a declamar suas eternas qualidades, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Ficou calado, alisando meus cabelos (que estavam mais compridos do que eu jamais usei), e aquele silêncio me preocupou.

– Mulder? – eu me voltei para ele, me apoiando num cotovelo. Sua mão não deixava meu rosto, e eu não reclamava.

– Roswell foi nossa primeira parada desde que começamos a nos esconder, Scully – sussurrou ele, os olhos percorrendo meu rosto. Ele também analisava minha expressão de cansaço, que eu sabia ser impossível esconder. – Isso faz mais de um ano, e aqui estamos nós de novo.

Eu não disse nada, apenas peguei-lhe a mão e beijei-lhe a palma.

– Você não merecia uma vida dessas, Scully...

– Mulder, não comece – eu o interrompi bruscamente. De vez em quando ele me vinha com um discurso amargurado de como eu estaria bem e segura se não tivesse decidido segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse. – Deus, Mulder, você sabe que essa conversa não leva a lugar algum, sabe que eu não mudaria absolutamente _nada_ do que eu fiz e, acima de tudo, sabe que não vai mudar _nada_ do que está acontecendo _agora_

Ele recolheu a mão, desviando o olhar e encarando a janela do outro lado do quarto. Ficou novamente em silêncio. Nos últimos meses, ele estava dado a longos períodos de taciturnidade, que eu não tinha coragem de interromper. Geralmente, eu apenas ficava ao seu lado, também silenciosa, absorta em meus próprios pensamentos.

Pensamentos esses que eu carregava desde o primeiro dia que iniciamos nossa fuga: William, minha mãe, o trabalho que eu deixei para trás, a verdade que eu decidi perseguir, amigos que, mesmo à distância, não nos abandonavam – Skinner, Doggett, Monica. Durante todo o último ano, arriscando não só suas carreiras, mas também suas vidas, eles continuaram a nos ajudar e a nos apoiar em nossa fuga. Intervinham por nós no FBI, tentaram tantas vezes um acordo em nosso nome, lutaram para manter os Arquivos X abertos! Pensando mais amplamente, não havia sido um ano terrível apenas para mim e Mulder: nossos amigos, que deixamos em D.C., não nos deixaram, e nos acompanhavam à distância, mesmo nos longos meses que cortávamos o contato com eles. Foi um ano triste para todos nós. Mesmo Skinner, que tinha que manter-se ainda mais afastado de nós, para preservar seu cargo no FBI e a pouca dignidade que lhe restava, sempre estava disposto a nos ajudar. Bastava uma ligação para que ele largasse tudo e viesse nos ajudar pessoalmente. Felizmente, nunca fizemos essa ligação.

Mulder deu um longo suspiro, depois se virou para mim e falou, num sussurro:

– Doggett e Reyes já chegaram.

Eu dei um pulo da cama, atenta.

– Já estão aqui?

– Sim, mas como o combinado, vamos esperar até as onze – disse ele, e eu relaxei os músculos. – Eu apenas os vi de relance na recepção. Fiquei o suficiente só para que eles me vissem também.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas por dentro eu não podia conter minha ansiedade. Da última vez que os vira, eles também fugiam de uma situação complicada no meio da noite, assim como nós.

– Você checou Gibson? – perguntou Mulder, indo até o banheiro.

– Ele disse que está seguro onde está – reportei. Enquanto Mulder saíra do motel, eu usei o telefone para falar com o amigo de Gibson Praise que o estava escondendo. – Diz que não há motivos para se preocupar...

– Sei – murmurou Mulder, desconfiado. – Ele pode ser uma beleza lendo mentes, mas tem uma memória...

– Da última vez – eu retruquei, levantando-me e começando a tirar a roupa para entrar no banho – fui eu que levei o FBI até ele, Mulder. Não vai acontecer de novo. Ele está seguro.

Ele grunhiu em resposta. Mulder sentia-se completamente responsável por Gibson Praise agora, e ficava louco se não recebia notícias dele por muito tempo.

Caminhei até a janela, que estava com a veneziana entreaberta, e olhei para fora. No estacionamento, eu via apenas uns seis carros, incluindo o nosso.

– Em que quarto eles estão, Mulder? – indaguei, tentando descobrir a informação apenas olhando para as portas numeradas do outro lado do estacionamento.

– Controle sua ansiedade, Scully – foi tudo o que ele me respondeu, sua voz ecoando no banheiro. – Vai tomar banho agora?

– Não, pode ir primeiro – respondi, distraída, ainda olhando pela veneziana.

– Sozinho? Tá, certo! – disse ele ironicamente, e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em me virar, ele me agarrou por trás e me ergueu, como se eu não fosse mais do que uma boneca, me levando para o banheiro. Eu ria sem o menor pudor, e me lembrei do que me mantinha firme em nossa busca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alien Diner  
****Roswell, Novo México.  
****23h03min**

Estávamos sentados numa mesa no canto do pequeno restaurante quando a sineta da porta tocou. Por ela, entraram Doggett e Monica, usando roupas leves para o verão de Roswell, parecendo um perfeito casal de passagem. Quando nos viram, não demonstraram que nos reconheciam, apesar de Monica ter agarrado o braço de Doggett, como se estivesse se contendo para não correr em nossa direção. Ela lançava olhares furtivos em nossa direção, mas quando Doggett passou a mão por seus ombros, ela parou. Assim como Monica, eu também me segurava com dificuldade na cadeira. Mulder certamente percebeu isso, pois colocou uma mão sobre minha perna, lançando-me um olhar tranqüilizador. Mas eu queria mesmo era poder me levantar e abraçá-los, perguntar sobre minha mãe, Skinner e William.

Eles conversavam com uma garçonete sorridente, ignorando nossa presença.

Meu pequeno William. Havia dois meses que eu conversara com Monica sobre meu filho. Eu estava particularmente frágil na época, pois era aniversário dele, e fui totalmente levada pelo momento quando ela mencionou Will. Num impulso desesperado, implorei para que ela o encontrasse e me dissesse como ele estava. Um minuto depois me arrependi do que pedira, mas ela havia concordado. Infelizmente, não pudemos nos comunicar novamente por esses dois meses, mas eu quis acreditar que Monica havia seguido seu bom senso e ignorado meu pedido. Pois se ela fosse atrás de William, poria não só sua própria vida em risco, mas também a dele. Deus, se conseguissem chegar até meu filho... Todo esse ano de fugas e medos foi em vão! Temi contar a Mulder sobre nossa conversa, e acabei guardando aquilo só para mim.

Mas naquele momento, vendo Monica tão perto, minhas esperanças se reacenderam: será que ela havia realmente procurado por Will e o encontrara? Será que ela falara com os pais adotivos dele? Será que ela _o __pegara no colo?_

Perdida em minhas esperanças, não percebi que Mulder apontava para o outro lado do salão. Doggett e Monica olharam para onde ele indicava, e eu finalmente me virei para ver: era um homem alto, moreno, vestindo um terno muito elegante para as redondezas. Trazia uma maleta e tomava um café, solitário.

Voltei-me para Mulder. Será que teríamos que cancelar tudo? Seu semblante era sério, e ele franzia o cenho, evidentemente preocupado. Estava pensando se o homem indicava realmente alguma ameaça.

– Deus, Mulder, nós fomos tão cuidadosos! – sussurrei, desesperada. – Não é possível que eles tenham descoberto...

– Psiu – fez ele, e eu tive que me conter. Estava dando uma de histérica, e não podia me dar a esse luxo.

John e Monica sentaram-se numa mesa próxima a nossa. Isso não era para acontecer. Era para eles se sentarem conosco! Iríamos conversar, eles nos passariam os arquivos que estávamos procurando e que eles conseguiram roubar do Bureau, tomaríamos um café e iríamos embora. Simples assim.

Eu não tirava meus olhos de Monica. Ela acenou para o chão ao seu lado, e eu e Mulder olhamos: Doggett depositara uma mochila no chão, idêntica a que eu carregava. Mulder estava tão tenso quanto eu, e voltou a encarar o homem de terno. Ele não parecia fazer questão de olhar na nossa direção. Na verdade, parecia bastante distraído com uma revista sobre carros.

– Mulder, ele pode estar apenas de passagem... – falei, os olhos fixos no homem do outro lado do salão. – Ele está distante, distraído... Fomos cuidadosos, Mulder!

– Scully... – ele sinalizou Doggett e Reyes.

Eles haviam pedido comida para a viagem, e a garçonete acabava de entregar dois pacotes grandes e dois copos de refrigerante. Monica não mais me olhava. Senti meu peito apertar. Eles se levantaram calmamente, pagaram pela comida e saíram, deixando para trás a mochila no chão. Encarei Mulder.

– Espere cinco minutos – ele me disse, os olhos fixos nas costas de Doggett, enquanto ele saía pela porta da frente, fazendo a sineta soar novamente. Pelas janelas grandes do restaurante, vimos ele e Monica entrarem num carro azul marinho e saírem, lentamente.

Eu finalmente me acalmei, e meu alvoroço em falar com Monica sobre William se dissipou. Ela não havia procurado por ele. Era muito perigoso. Eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso; pelo menos em curto prazo. Depois que tudo se ajeitasse, eu poderia pensar em tê-lo de volta. Enquanto isso, o mais seguro para ele e para nós era ficarmos separado. Deus, como isso me doía!

Aqueles cinco minutos foram os mais longos da minha vida. Quando finalmente se foram, Mulder levantou-se e eu o segui. Passando pela mesa onde outrora Doggett e Reyes haviam se sentado, fiz que tropeçava, e rapidamente troquei minha mochila pela que estava no chão.

Passamos pelo balcão, pagamos pelo café e saímos lentamente, como se não tivéssemos pressa para nada. O homem de terno continuava sentado, lendo sua revista. Ele não nos lançou nem sequer um olhar de esguelha.

Será que havíamos desistido do nosso encontro por nada?

Quando finalmente estávamos no carro, Mulder abriu a mochila e vasculhou seu conteúdo: havia meia dúzia de arquivos e um bilhete, rabiscado num guardanapo.

– _Velha fábrica de vidro_? – li, intrigada, e fitei Mulder.

– Eu sei onde é – afirmou ele, dando a partida no carro. – Passamos por lá quando entramos em Roswell. Fica quase fora da cidade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Limites de Roswell.  
****23h47min**

Quando nos aproximamos do enorme galpão abandonado que restava da fábrica, um carro, invisível nas sombras, ligou os faróis, indicando que estava lá. Enquanto Mulder parava, Doggett e Reyes saíram do veículo, vindo em nossa direção. Eles pararam em frente aos faróis, e Monica novamente agarrou o braço de Doggett. Eu sabia como ela se sentia: queria correr em nossa direção, queria que não tivéssemos que voltar a fugir de novo. Mas eu também sabia que, pelo menos por enquanto, esse desejo era impossível.

John sussurrou alguma coisa para ela, enquanto eu e Mulder saíamos do carro apressadamente, deixando as portas abertas. Fui em direção aos dois, emocionada. Finalmente poderíamos conversar! Deus, como eu sentia falta dos velhos amigos!

– John! – exclamei, abraçando-o, e ele retribuiu ao abraço.

– Dana... – ele sorria, mas não podia esconder as rugas de preocupação em seu rosto. Parecia tão tenso quanto Mulder. – Mulder – cumprimentou ele, estendendo uma mão para Mulder apertar. E foi o que ele fez, mas também puxou John para um abraço, batendo-lhe fortemente no ombro.

Eu me emocionei. Doggett se revelou um amigo fiel de Mulder, apesar de todas as suas diferenças, e não havia nada que Mulder não admirasse mais que fidelidade e confiança. Durante esse último ano, Doggett revelara que tinha as duas qualidades de sobra.

– Obrigado por tudo, Agente Doggett – disse ele, afastando-se novamente.

– Monica! – eu a abracei fortemente. Ela parecia tão emocionada quanto eu, e durante nosso abraço, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Dana, eu fui até ele – diante daquela declaração, eu gelei. Ela havia encontrado William? Ela o havia _visto?_ – Ele está ótimo. Feliz e saudável.

Afastamo-nos, enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, fixos nos olhos de Monica. Ela segurava minhas duas mãos fortemente. Também queria chorar.

Deus, meu bebê! Ele estava bem... Mas havia sido tão arriscado! E se tivessem seguido Monica? E se o tiverem encontrado?

Sacudi a cabeça. Não, se não eu e Mulder já teríamos notícias do ocorrido. William estava a salvo. Era apenas isso que importava.

Ela largou minhas mãos quando Mulder se aproximou para abraçá-la, e disse a ele:

– Nunca me acostumo com a sua altura, Agente Mulder.

Os dois riram, e eu não entendi por quê.

– Pode esquecer o "agente", Agente Reyes – murmurou ele. – Já faz muito tempo que deixei as formalidades de lado.

Monica olhou para mim, perguntando se Mulder sabia sobre a visita dela a William. Eu neguei com um olhar, e ela se controlou para não falar nada. Eu mesma iria me encarregar de contar a ele a novidade. Deus, ele ficaria furioso comigo. E com Monica. Mas extremamente feliz por saber de William. Não tínhamos como saber notícias concretas dele, e o pouco que Monica me disse era alentador.

– Skinner manda os cumprimentos – disse Doggett. – Sei que daria qualquer coisa para vê-los hoje, mas o FBI não deixaria isso acontecer nem tão facilmente.

– Sabemos como é arriscado para ele – concordou Mulder.

– Tudo que você pediu está na mochila, Mulder – avisou Monica, após um longo suspiro. – Alguém enfrentou muitos problemas para preservar a verdade.

– Oficialmente, aqueles arquivos deviam ter sido destruídos – emendou Doggett. – Mas parece que você ainda tem amigos no FBI, Mulder, que acreditam no mesmo que você, e querem ajudá-lo.

Mulder não disse nada. Eu não esperava que ele dissesse. Aquele ano o havia mudado profundamente, mais até do que _me_ mudara, e uma de suas novas características era calar diante de declarações como a de Doggett, que ainda havia alguém com quem ele podia contar.

– Sei que tenho – me espantei, e não pude evitar um olhar perplexo em sua direção. Doggett e Reyes apenas o encaravam, atentos, não percebendo o quanto aquilo significava. – Mas certamente esses amigos se resumem a vocês dois.

Monica deu um largo sorriso, e pude perceber uma pontada de orgulho nos olhos de Doggett. Eu estava surpresa; não esperava por uma declaração daquelas. Não tão aberta e diretamente dirigida a John e Monica.

Por mais que eu estivesse surpresa, entretanto, não pude evitar sentir uma enorme felicidade.

– Scully, pouco antes de tirarmos nossas licenças – recomeçou Doggett, após o breve silêncio que se instaurou – tentamos, com a ajuda de Skinner, falar novamente com o Vice-Diretor sobre... – ele lançou um olhar furtivo para Mulder, sondando a reação do outro homem. –... bem, sobre a situação de vocês ante ao Bureau.

Mulder soltou um muxoxo, fazendo pouco caso.

– Agora que nós passamos de _Most Unwanted_ para _Most Wanted_? – ele estava zombeteiro, mas pude perceber que ainda se preocupava com aquilo.

Doggett permaneceu sério, impassível. Monica aproximou-se dele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e segurando-lhe o braço com a outra: "John..." ela sussurrou.

– Quantas vezes vocês já tentaram, Agente Doggett? – murmurou Mulder, fixando o olhar no outro. – Quantas vezes ainda irão tentar? Eles não vão ceder, não enquanto não conseguirmos provas concretas sobre a verdade, sobre 2012, para podermos esfregar nas caras lisas deles.

– É o único modo – concluí, apoiando Mulder, pois estava tão certa desse ponto de vista quanto ele.

John e Monica se entreolharam, e naqueles olhares eu pude perceber a mesma cumplicidade que eu tinha com Mulder. Era engraçado ver alguém além de nós trocando aqueles olhares. Eles queriam dizer alguma coisa. Havia alguma coisa de diferente.

– O que foi? – indaguei, começando a ficar nervosa. – O que foi que o Vice-Diretor disse dessa vez?

– Bem, Dana – quem falou foi Monica, ainda lançando um olhar comprido em direção a Doggett, mas soltando-o de seu aperto. – Parece que o FBI mudou um pouco sua posição desde a última vez.

Mulder franziu o cenho, e eu me senti absolutamente intrigada. Afinal, o que haveria mudado?

Ela e Doggett se entreolharam novamente, e ele emendou:

– Eles estão dispostos a rever as acusações...

– _Quê?_ – Mulder estava cético.

–... contra você, Scully, e somente você.

Foi a nossa vez de nos entreolharmos: Mulder estava tão chocado quanto eu.

– E qual seria o preço por isso? – ele sabia que nada vinha de graça. Prendi minha respiração.

Doggett suspirou: – Que você se entregue, Mulder.

Eu senti uma explosão de indignação e deboche em meu peito. Como _sequer_ eles cogitavam aquela possibilidade? Era óbvio que não entregaríamos Mulder só para eu ter meu distintivo de volta! Era uma idéia tão absurda que eu não contive um riso nervoso...

– E todas as acusações seriam revogadas? – indagou Mulder, sobrepondo-se à minha risada, e seu tom de interesse me surpreendeu, para dizer o mínimo. Eu o encarei novamente perplexa pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas em lugar de felicidade, eu sentia pavor.

– Sim, mas não sem que ela recebesse uma punição pela sua insubordinação e fuga de um ano – completou Monica, parecendo tão descrente quanto eu no interesse de Mulder. – É claro que você não está pensando em...

– Monica – Doggett interrompeu-a. – Isso é entre eles.

Ela calou-se, mas não sem soltar uma exclamação de indignação.

– Não há o que discutir – eu fui direta. – Não há acordo.

– Scully...

– Mulder, não! – eu me virei violentamente para ele. Mais do que era minha intenção. – Não vamos discutir isso! É absurdo! Não vai acontecer, não existe a mínima possibilidade de...

– Scully, pense em William.

Eu gelei, e o encarei, magoada. Deus, que golpe baixo. Ele não podia ter dito aquilo. Ele não _podia_ ter mencionado William. Pelo menos não na frente de Monica e John. Aquilo me apertou o coração, e não pude evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas mais uma vez.

– Mulder... – minha voz saiu arranhada, mas firme. – Eles não vão nos separar de novo – e, virando-me para Doggett e Monica: – Não existe acordo.

– Eles vão tentar entrar em contato com vocês – advertiu Doggett e, ante ao olhar indagador de Mulder, acrescentou: – Se eles conseguirem encontrá-los.

– Estarão perdendo tempo – eu disse, rispidamente, cruzando os braços.

– Não, Scully, vamos conversar – sentenciou Mulder, para meu pavor.

Doggett e Monica estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis com aquela discussão.

– Você passou de mito para exemplo a ser seguido, Agente Mulder – disse Monica, interrompendo nossa discussão, desviando as atenções para ela. – Você realmente transformou isso numa cruzada. Mais gente do que você pensa está interessado em como isso vai acabar, Mulder. Mais gente do que você pensa está torcendo por você e por Scully. E isso preocupa o FBI.

Mulder parecia não querer ouvir aquilo, pois se virou, passando a mão pelo cavanhaque, voltando os olhos céticos novamente para Monica. Seu olhar para ela era de um homem feito ouvindo alguém dizer que fadas existiam. De repente, percebi como me era estranho detectar aquele olhar nele. Justo nele.

Doggett parecia desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa tomara. Eu sabia como ele preservava a privacidade de seus próprios problemas, e conseqüentemente respeitava a privacidade dos problemas dos outros. Entretanto, uma pequena parte de seu íntimo parecia apoiar o que Monica dizia, pois ele não fez menção de interrompê-la, e ela continuou:

– Com você preso e Scully de volta ao trabalho, toda essa aura mágica que cerca essa busca pela verdade acaba – declarou, e eu via sinceridade no que dizia. Ela realmente acreditava naquilo. – É uma forma conveniente de parar com os rumores que andam circulando sobre a invasão de 2012 na _internet_ e sobre seu trabalho, Agente Mulder, dentro do próprio FBI. Mais do que nunca, parece que os Arquivos X, se não estão realmente sendo levados a sérios, estão levantando mais interesse do que o normal.

– Depois de uma década de experiências desagradáveis, – emendou Doggett, para minha total surpresa, tomando o partido de Monica – e depois de todos os relatos e casos que você arquivou, Mulder, fica difícil negar que há algo, no mínimo, fora do normal acontecendo.

Mulder parecia tão incrédulo quanto eu. Era o tipo de informação que, em nossas breves conversas no ano que passara, não era prioridade, e saber de tudo aquilo de uma vez era um choque para nós dois. Os Arquivos X levantando interesse? Soava como conto-de-fadas.

– O que estão me dizendo é absurdo – foi a única coisa que Mulder conseguiu dizer.

Por minha vez, não pude pensar em nada para falar.

– Não estou afirmando que estão dispostos a ajudá-los concretamente em sua busca – interpelou Monica, percebendo o olhar de Mulder –, mas que as atitudes que o Bureau está tendo com relação ao caso de vocês estão sendo mais questionadas.

– O Vice-Diretor está mais cauteloso nas investigações – resumiu Doggett, vendo que Mulder ia começar a falar. – Ele não pode mais caçar vocês e dar ordens a torto e a direito para achá-los. Pelo menos não oficialmente.

Mulder deu uma risada seca.

– Aí é que mora o problema, Agente Doggett – retrucou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos e rindo amargamente. – Quem precisa que seja oficialmente? O Governo dentro do Governo não é oficial...

– Mas já é alguma coisa, não é, Mulder? – eu sussurrei, me aproximando dele com cautela. Ele me encarou, absorvendo o que eu dissera. – Quer dizer, as investidas contra nós terem que ser irregulares...

Mas Mulder não se continha. Ele deu outra risada de deboche, e então eu percebi o desespero em ser incompreendido em sua voz:

– Será que vocês não _percebem?_ – exclamou ele, nervoso. – Vocês acham que a colonização alienígena é _oficial?_ Vocês acham que houve um plebiscito ou algo assim? Eles não precisam da aprovação da população, Agente Doggett, para fazerem o que quiserem. Basta apenas mascarar e negar, caso alguém descubra a verdade.

Monica mordeu o lábio, apreensiva, e Doggett voltou os olhos para mim, em busca de apoio.

Mulder, em sua explosão, se afastara alguns passos de nós, e eu me dirigi até ele, afagando suas costas e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

– Eles só estão tentando nos ajudar, Mulder.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo, e ergueu a cabeça, encarando o céu.

– É só que... – e ele baixou o tom de voz: – Às vezes tudo parece perdido, Scully. Parece que não há saída para nós.

Eu não disse nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Se Mulder havia perdido as esperanças, eu não sabia o que mais esperar.

Mulder baixou os olhos para mim e, diante da minha expressão contestadora, deu um sorriso triste: – Desculpe. Não quis dizer aquilo.

Eu lhe afaguei a nuca, e nos voltamos novamente para Doggett e Reyes. Eles estavam parados, apenas nos esperando. Não saberia dizer se também haviam conversado entre si, ou se permaneceram ali, nos encarando.

– Me desculpem – começou Mulder, lançando um olhar profundo para Doggett e, depois, para Monica. – Eu acredito no que dizem, só acho que, talvez, vocês estejam interpretando de forma errada os fatos.

Eles pareceram considerar a declaração de Mulder, sem se ofenderem.

– Não se deixem enganar pela forma como eles estão agindo – acrescentei. A última coisa que Doggett e Reyes podiam fazer naquele momento era perder a cautela.

– Pode ser, Mulder – disse Monica, séria, fitando-o. – Mas lembre-se de que nada dura para sempre. Isso vale para as coisas boas, mas também para as coisas ruins.

– Se você está desistindo, não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui – o tom de Doggett era mais violento, e eu percebi a estática entre ele e Mulder. Havia respeito mútuo, mas diferenças inquestionáveis também. – Quero acreditar que o que estamos fazendo realmente está adiantando alguma coisa, Mulder. Por que se não, acho melhor você parar de lutar por algo que acredita estar perdido.

– Pelo contrário, Agente Doggett. Acredito que vale a pena lutar – retrucou Mulder, controlando a voz. – Eu acredito que desistir da verdade é cometer um suicídio lento e doloroso, e eu não estou disposto a fazer isso. Tenho o que proteger – e ele lançou-me um olhar significante, que eu devolvi com a mesma intensidade. – E acredito que se qualquer um também tiver o que proteger, não deve desistir – ele olhou para Doggett e, depois, para Monica.

Doggett e Mulder se encararam longamente. Eu e Monica apenas observávamos. Eu estava particularmente encantada com o que via: havia amizade ali, verdadeira e incondicional, que eu jamais imaginei que Mulder pudesse ter tão sem desconfiança, principalmente com o Agente Doggett.

Eu olhei para Monica. Ela sorria, e parecia entender o mesmo que eu daqueles dois.

– Adeus, Agentes – disse finalmente Mulder, olhando para John e Monica, que se aproximara do parceiro, envolvendo-o com um braço. – Obrigado por tudo.

– Adeus, Mulder. Adeus, Scully. – Doggett inclinou a cabeça para Mulder e depois para mim, e seus olhos demonstravam tristeza.

– Adeus – Monica apenas sussurrou a palavra, tão difícil de dizer.

– Adeus – eu repeti, num meio-sorriso que eu achei que fosse capaz de disfarçar.

Eles permaneceram ali, parados, muito próximos, vendo-nos entrar em nosso carro e nos distanciarmos. Ainda pude ver Monica inclinando-se para John e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, em busca de consolo. Nosso carro se distanciou, e pelo retrovisor os vimos entrarem no próprio carro e seguirem a direção oposta, rapidamente sumindo no horizonte escuro.

– Oh, Mulder – eu suspirei, encarando a estrada à frente. – Quanto tempo mais?

– O tempo que for necessário – respondeu ele firmemente, não tirando os olhos do horizonte. – Como disse a Agente Reyes, nada dura para sempre.

Eu me permiti esboçar um sorriso, mas não encarei Mulder.

– Sabe – murmurou ele, num tom displicente. – Apesar dos pesares, às vezes eu acho que eles não poderiam estar num lugar mais apropriado nessa vida.

Franzindo o cenho, e sinceramente perdida naquela declaração, o encarei.

– Como é?

– Quer dizer, olhe bem para eles – começou ele, naquele tom de quem vai expor uma teoria fantástica. Ele ainda encarava a estrada. – O Agente Doggett seria um homem miseravelmente cético e infeliz se não tivesse que matar um monstro de lama por semana...

Meu sorriso se expandiu, incontrolável.

–... e a Agente Reyes, por Deus, é um Arquivo X! Ela supera muitos profetas que eu já vi em mais de uma década de carreira: você viu a cara dela quando falou "nada dura para sempre"?

Dei uma sonora risada, acompanhada por Mulder, e não pude evitar pensar de onde ele tirava tanto humor numa situação daquelas.

Pensei também, ao olhar pela janela, que ter John e Monica nos ajudando estava sendo de uma importância incomensurável. Talvez nós dois não tivéssemos chegado tão longe contra uma legião inteira de pessoas sem nome que se escondem no Governo. Mas nós quatro tínhamos mais força para defender a verdade, mesmo que separados, como nós parecíamos estar fadados a ficar.

A verdade está lá fora, mas a força para lutar por ela está dentro de cada um de nós.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Se os diálogos pareceram vagos em algumas partes, foi proposital. Não quis detalhar a mitologia em si, nem tampouco criar minha própria mitologia baseada nas nove temporadas. Minha intenção mesmo foi mostrar a relação desses quatro pelo ponto de vista de Scully.

E antes que perguntem, eu não sei se o cara no restaurante era um agente do FBI. E também não tenho certeza se seguiram Monica até a casa dos Van de Kamp. Ah, eu _também_ não sei se Mulder e Scully vão aceitar a proposta do FBI.

Espero que tenham gostado! E _feedbacks_ são sempre bem-vindos!

P.S.: Só quero deixar claro minha profunda tristeza por não ter Doggett e Reyes no novo filme de Arquivo X e também porque não vão abordar a mitologia da série. _Ridículo._ Hunf.


End file.
